Paseka Sekese
| birth_place = Welkom, South Africa | currentclub = Bidvest Wits | clubnumber = 50 | position = Midfielder | youthyears1 = 2001–2007 | youthyears2 = 2008–2012 | youthyears3 = 2013–2015 | youthclubs1 = Lion Experience | youthclubs2 = School of Excellence | youthclubs3 = Bidvest Wits | years1 = 2015– | clubs1 = Bidvest Wits | caps1 = 4 | goals1 = 4 | nationalyears1 = 2015 | nationalteam1 = South Africa U-23 | nationalcaps1 = | nationalgoals1 = | pcupdate = | ntupdate = }} (born April 1, 1994) is a South African football (soccer) midfielder who plays for Premier Soccer League club Bidvest Wits. Early years Sekese was born on 1 April 1994 in Thabong, Welkom, in the province of the Free State, South Africa. He started his career at the Lion Experience U12's youth academy in 2004. His recognition began when the team won the Welkom District Football Junior League in the 2004–05 season. The defending champions were known as The Experts."The football club which is the defending champion in the Welkom District Football Junior League". Vista Newspaper. March 2005. The Lion Experience U12 side won the tournament held by the Welkom Football Association and lifted the Woolworths Trophy at Bronville Stadium. The final was between The Experts and Dinonyana, and Sekese was awarded the Man of the Match award."Young soccer stars perform in Welkom". Vista Newspaper 2005. He captained Lion Experience and won the Welkom Clover Danone League."Team wins league". Vista Newspaper. Thursday 27 April 2006. Club career Sekese began his career with Transnet School of Excellence in 2007. In 2012, he graduated at the School of Excellence and signed an apprentice contract with Bidvest Wits.http://www.transnetfoundation.co.za/news/2014/01/07/school-excellence-2013-awards/Transnet Foundation - School of Excellence scoops 2013 awards Sekese made his debut on 14 February 2015 in a CAF Confederations Cup match against Royal Leopards in a 3–0 win.http://www.kickoff.com/mobile/news/52891/thulani-hlatshwayo-suspended-for-moroka-swallows-clash Sekese scored his first goal for Wits on 6 May 2015 in a 2–1 win over Kaizer Chiefs at FNB Stadium."Sekese: It Was God’s Work". Soccer Laduma, 7 May 2015 International career He was selected to play for the South Africa U/23 squad in a friendly match in Palestine in March 2015. Bidvest Wits attacking midfielder and ‘Man of the Match’ when his team faced Kaizer Chiefs, Paseka Sekese was quick to thank God for scoring his first ever goal with his head. Sekese headed home a Tebogo Moerane cross in the 58th minute to hand Wits a 2-1 win over the Amakhosi in an Absa Premiership match on Wednesday night. The 19-year-old came on in the 26th minute for the injured Sibusiso Vilakazi and had a storming game which helped his side hand Chiefs only their third league defeat of the season. Speaking after the game, Sekese admitted it was his first ever headed goal, but there was no pressure on him to perform. “I would just like to thank my coach and my teammates for giving me the support,” said Sekese. “I also want to thank God for the opportunity because I have never scored with a header in my life, so I guess it was God’s work. “The coach told me to do what I like and to enjoy my football. “It is not like it was my first game. I am used to these kinds of things, there was pressure but I had to do my best. “(Scoring against the current league champions) was a bonus.” Sekese: It Was God’s Work Paseka Sekese Says God Is The Reason He Scored His Frist Headed Goal References External links * Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:South African soccer players Category:Association football midfielders Category:Bidvest Wits F.C. players Category:South African soccer biography stubs